vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bayonetta (Character)
S Summary on overall power Bayonetta is definitely one of the more powerful women in fiction(barring the reality warping ones such as Haruhi). she's a very hard Herald level character to overcome with her utter power, speed, and time fucking ability(witchtime), and intangibility and the latter two which greatly increases the difficulty in defeating her and then she's able to summon an powerful entity that can destroy entire large planets with her punches. Those that can overcome her must definitely be of High herald level such as Silver Surfer or above that level. There's also no question about it that Bayonetta is stronger than Dante, due to the statement from Hideki where he outright stated that she's stronger, and that from looking at her feats that she's obviously stronger. Power and Stats Tier: 6(Low Herald) based on her hax and versatile abilities | Tier: 6(Mid-High Herald) when summoning Queen Sheeba Name: Bayonetta/Cereza Origin: Bayonetta Gender: Female Age: Around hundreds of years old. Powers and abilities: Super strength, Speed, Slow Time/Witch Time, Hair manipulation, Can use magic and spells, Can summon various demons, can become and hit Intangible objects, Can survive in space, Walk on walls, Teleportation via portals, Telekinesis, Shape shifting(Into various animals such as a feline to gain more speed or a crow to fly, or a gang of bats to avoid attacks), Able to summon a demon(Queen Sheeba) most witches would die at attempting to do, which shows Bayonetta's willpower and skill. Classification: Umbra Witch Weaknesses: None shown. Destructive Capacity: Likely City+ level(Able to strike and use enough force to equal 1000+ gigatons), likely slightly higher than that(Around moon shattering) since she was able to hurt a Herald level being such as Jubelius who's not only a moon buster but also able to survive Jupiter sized-Planet+ level shattering attacks | Jupiter sized Planet/Multi-Planet+ level when summoning Queen Sheba Range: Extended melee range with swords, and multiple meters with Kulshedra and Scarborough Fair. Witch time may be Planetary or universal. Durability: Likely Multi-City Block+, probably Moon+ level since she was able to fight Jubelius Speed: Double Digits Hypersonic+ Combat speed(C+ Class)(Has avoided magical bullets as if they're nothing, has also casually outspeed an explosion in an instant while grabbing and carrying two people with her when it happened) , Reaction speed is likely High Hypersonic Mach 140-210+ (B+ Class) since she reacted to a satellite coming down into earth in seconds(meteors can enter the earth at speeds as high as 30 miles per second/take 1-5 seconds to enter earth from 80 km(Mesosphere) which put those around mach 141-189. The satellite was in the thermosphere(atleast 100-600 km away from earth) and came down from earth in around 4 seconds), or even more likely relativistic since she's a casual lightning timer(S- Class) . Strength: High Class 100+(Was able to suplex a freaking Dragon, stop a satellite coming down into earth at high atmospheric reentry speeds(coming down to earth within seconds) with her bare hands, Throw an object with enough force to equal 1000 Gigatons, headbutt a building coming at her by thrusting enough force to equal 1100 Gigatons, able to hurt Jubelius etc.) Stamina: No limit shown Standard Equipment: Scarborough Fair(4 Magical infused guns that Bayonetta dual wields on her hands and heels... Yes that's right, she can fire guns using her heels.), Kulshedra(A whip that has a snake demon as it's hilt), Shuraba(Demonic Katana), Onxy Roses(4 magical infused shotguns that Bayonetta dual wields on her hands and heels), Pillow talk(Basically a energy sword more powerful than Shuraba). Intelligence: Experienced fighter and witch/magic user. Can use many weapons. Notable Attacks/Techniques -'Witch Time': Is a time manipulation technique/spell where time has been slowed down. Game Mechanics aside, Bayonetta can repeatedly use this technique which can last for 10 minutes at max or until she decides to turn it off. This is the most broken thing that she has in her arsenal that makes her highly difficult to defeat. -Wicked Weave: A technique to manipulate her hair to achieve even further ampening of strength on her attacks. Her form-fitting black catsuit is actually formed from her hair; when using her hair for attacks or effects, Bayonetta is momentarily unclothed with her intimate regions obscured by whirling weaves of hair. When she jumps, she can create butterfly-like wings on her back to allow her to float for a short time. -Climax Attacks/Summoning Demons: A move where Bayonetta summons powerful Infernal Demons from hell with a demonic chant to finish off the enemy for good. When a witch reaches a level that's powerful enough, they can summon demons at the snap of the finger, but please note that the power of the demon summoned through that method is decreased. -Queen Sheba: A very Powerful Demon summoned by Bayonetta with possibly the help with Jeanne. She has enough power to punch Jubelius straight into the sun within mere minutes when they were at the edge of our Solar System and also shatter any planet within our solar system. It has multi-planet busting power easily. Note: Hideki stated in a interview that Bayonetta would be able to defeat Dante easily. Feats '-The Satellite feat(Which shows that her reaction speed is Mach 140-210+ and is also a strength and durability).' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ThoGGz5HK0#t=7m06s The Satellite feat again but this time watchable on youtube(Non-gif)] '-Queen Sheba's massive planet shattering strength(Note that if Jubelius gets to close to a planet, which even includes Jupiter she'll hit it and then it'll shatter.):' thumb|296px|left|Queen Sheba's Punch(Starts at 5:35) '- Strength feat(Throwing a huge object at Fortitude with the force of 1000 Gigatons(That's stronger than any earthquake in history) ):' thumb|left|300px|The Strength feat starts at 1:20 '-Lightning Timing feats:' thumb|300px|left|Lightning timing happens at 6:17 thumb|300px|left|Starts at 1:48 thumb|300px|left|Lightning timing begins at 9:00 Hypersonic movement speed(Outran two combined explosions): thumb|330px|left|The speed feat starts at 01:13 Witch time: thumb|300px|left|Witch time starts at the beginning of the level http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XO9VWcg_nPQ#t=7m16s Catches Fortitudes giant tail, tosses him far away, uses an infernal demon on him and then proceeds to own him some more while using Witch time] http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lc7RbvG3zJ0#t=2m39s Headbutts a large building back at Balder(Note that it had to be going at very high mach speeds since he could barely react to it and he's a casual bullet timer)] http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEfvV56Ba7E#t=5m52s Casually catches a trolley with one hand] Turns herself intangible in order to damage the angels Notable Victories The HST(Bleach, Naruto, and One Piece) Noel Vermillion(Blazblue) World War Hulk(Marvel) God of Warverse(God of War)